Three Weeks
by EllaBella18
Summary: What if it's Claire that finds Peter in Ireland? An AU threeparter written for the Tubealicious 911 fic exchange


_**Three Weeks**_

_**Hello all! This is my first Heroes fic. It was written for the Tubealicious911 fic exchange and it will have three parts. Its AU and its Paire so let me know what you think! Reviews are love! **_

_**XXX **_

_Claire tossed and turned in her bed. It had been three weeks since since Peter and Nathan has saved the world, and three weeks since anyone had seen or heard from Peter. Nathan had returned a week ago but he didn't know what had happened with Peter. She was worried, during the past few months Peter had grown to mean so much to her, he had become her rock. And now he was missing and there really wasn't anything she could do._

_Her sleeping patterns began to deteriorate and she hardly ate anymore. She didn't go out, what if Peter called and needed help? Her father, Nathan and Nikki were all extremely nervous about her._

_Sighing she swung her legs out of her bed and made her way down the stairs. If she couldn't sleep she might as well try to be productive. She turned on the kitchen light and opened the fridge, grabbing the milk carton. She jumped when she turned around, her father had been standing there and she hadn't even realized it. _

_"Claire this isn't healthy." He said handing her a glass. _

_She rolled her eyes and poured some milk. She was tired of everyone getting on her case about this. Fact was she missed Peter. No she needed Peter. _

_"Claire I'm serious." Noah repeated. _

_She slammed down the milk carton. "I know you're worried, and Nathan is worried and Nikki is worried! But I'm fine okay! I'm freaking peachy so quit worrying about me and worry about something else!" She yelled waving her arms around in the air. _

_"Claire that is enough! You need to quit and dammit I won't have you wasting yourself away like this! Tomorrow night we are going away and you are going to begin to be yourself again young lady."_

_"I won't go!" _

_"You will. And you'll like it!"_

_**XXX**_

_24 hours later she was laying down in a hotel room in Ireland. She had sulked the entire plane ride and she made a beeline for her room the moment they got to the hotel. No one got how much she missed Peter, how much she missed him. _

_She heard her father knock on the door. She rolled over on her bed and decided to pretend she was asleep. "Claire open up I know you're awake."_

_She rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed. She shuffled over to the door, whipped it open, and crossed her arms across her chest. "What?" she scoffed. _

_"Loose the attitude Claire."_

_"You're the one who dragged me out here against my will."_

_"Whatever. Just be ready for dinner in fifteen minutes. We're going to a restaurant that the concierge recommended to me."_

_"Fine." She said closing the door. She walked over to her suitcase and looked around for something to wear tonight for dinner. The last thing she wanted was to have to force down food she wasn't hungry for and to laugh and smile for her family. She just wanted to curl up into her bed and wait. Wait until Peter called. _

_"Claire lets go!" She heard her dad call from the hallway. _

_"Coming! I'm coming!" She called walking out into the hall. _

_**XXX**_

_"I'm going for a walk." Claire stated as they were walking back to the hotel. _

_Dinner had been too much for her, it was too hard to pretend for that long. _

_"Claire be careful." Her mother warned. _

_She forced a smile. "I will mom don't worry. I just need to strech my legs. I won't be gone long." _

_"Okay sweetie. Have fun."_

_Claire waved goodbye and turned a corner, walking away from her family. Once she thought she was far enough away she ducked into an alley and leaned against a brick wall. If she was going to be forced to be cheerful the entire trip she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it. She decided that when she got back to the hotel room she'd call Nathan, see if he had any news about Peter. She didn't give a damn what time it would be--she needed an update, even if it was that there was no update. _

_She was about to turn around to go back to the hotel room when she heard a sound coming from behind a dumpster. Going against her better judgement she decided that she should go and investigate. She cautiously crept up to the dumpster and carefully peaked around the other side. A man was there with dirty black hair and he seemed remarkably familiar. All of a sudden Claire jumped back and almost fell. _

_"P...Peter?"_


End file.
